sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
-Zinnia Melody- Seven
About A powerful 4-star character in the game which can be acquired in the "Yukata Night" scout. Her base max level is set at 80 but can be raised to 100 with Holy Hacking Crystals. She has 3 sword skills and 3 Skill Slots which can be upgraded with certain materials and Earth Medallions. Skills Skill Slots By advancing the skill slots with materials and Earth Medallion Seven gets stats and time boosts. # Skill slot #* costs Critical Shards, Critical Crystals and Holy Critical Crystals and Earth Medallions #* gains 50 attack and 50 crit. rate per level #* can be upgraded to level 5 (+ 250 attack and crit. rate) # Skill slot #* Skill Damage Up (vs. Water) #* Costs Earth Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* gains 5% skill damage rate per level #* can be upgraded to level 2 (+10% skill damage vs. Water) # Skill slot #* Combo Window Up #* Costs Earth Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* Increases Window to continue a combo by 3 secs #* can be upgraded to level 1 # Skill slot Recommended Equipment Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 ???: *chatter* Seven: How come there's a crowd in that corner of the festival ground? Kirito: I'm not sure... Rain: That little stage over there was created with AR, don't you think? Kirito: Yeah. Augmas let you do things like that. They're not here today, but Silica and Liz like to make stages like that too, and give virtual concerts on them. Rain: Wow. Really? Cool! Seven: Hey! I can hear singing! Rain: Yeah! That old guy is belting out some real folk blues! Ha ha! That's awesome! It must be one of those local talent shows they have at festivals. Kirito: Ha ha! It sure seems like it. Seven: It sounds like fun! Maybe I'll give it a try! Rain: Nana, you can't! It's too risky! You've gotta protect your identity. Seven: Oh, relax! I'm already famous as an idol in ALO, so what's the problem? Rain: Not as a singer. I mean your real name, real face, and real job as a scientist! Your real name is already out there online... Seven: Heh heh, Was it that obvious? Rain: Of course it was! Kirito: Heh heh... There they go again. Level 30 ???: La la la laaa! ♪ Kirito: Wow! You guys were right about the local talent show. Judging from the age range, I bet we're in for lots of golden oldies. Rain: But isn't the main draw with this the Augma's cutting edge AR tech? Kirito: Ha ha. That's true! But it's nice to see that adults can get into these kinds of gadgets, too. Rain: Yeah! It's great when older folks can enjoy new tech without getting intimidated. Kirito: Yeah. Rain: It must be great to see all your R&D work paying off with these guys, right, Nana...? Nana?! Aaaaagh! Kirito: What's wrong, Rain? Rain: Nana-- I mean, Seven's-- gone! She just disappeared! Kirito: What?! Rain: What if she's gotten lost? Kirito: Ha ha! She's big enough to find her way back on her own, don't you think? Rain: Not likely! She might be a genius, but she's still a ditz! Kirito: Ha ha! Sisters sure don't mince words, huh! Rain: I gotta find her! ???: La la la... ♪ Kirito: Hmmm...? Old Lady: Oh my! Young lady, that was lovely! Old Man: We didn't expect to see any young faces like yours at this here talent show! Rain: Is that her...? Level 50 Rain: Aha! There she is! Kirito: Seven's taking the AR stage for that talent show. Rain: Oh, for the love of... I can't believe it! She never listens to a word I say! Seven: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! I'm solo happy you like my singing! I'm gonna make this next song extra special! Kirito: Ha ha! Here comes the encore! Old Man: Bravo, bravo! Bring the house down, kiddo! Rain: If they keep praising her like that, she's bound to get carried away... ???: Hey, doesn't that kid look familiar? ???: Isn't she that girl genius who won a prize in the States? ???: That's it! She's a scientist, but she also debuted as a virtual pop star, didn't she? Kirito: Oh, no... Rain! They're onto her! Rain: I knew this would happen! Kirito, can you help me go get her out of this mess? Kirito: Sure thing! Let's do this. Level 70 Old Lady: Bravo! You were wonderful! What a little angel! Old Man: I just hope the angels in heaven sing half that good! Seven: Aw, thank you all! I'm so happy you're here to listen! Ordinal Scale Player 1: Whoa! You're Seven! THE Seven! Ordinal Scale Player 2: Can I get an autograph?! Ordinal Scale Player 3: Let's take a selfie! Seven: Eeep! I'm surrounded! Rain: Scuse me! Sorry! Coming through! Ordinal Scale Player 1: Hey, watch it! What's the big idea? Ordinal Scale Player 2: Yeah! Wait your turn, lady! Rain: Sh-She's with me! And we gotta go home! Ordinal Scale Player 3: Aw, c'mon! She was just getting started. Let her stay! Rain: No! Look, just let me through! Seven: Hi, Rain! Can't I stay a little bit longer? Pleeease?! Rain: Quiet, you! We're getting out of here now, while we still can. This crowd is just getting bigger. This is real life, you know! Seven: I guess you're right... Ordinal Scale Player 1: Hey! Where do you think you're-- Kirito: Out of the way! Ordinal Scale Player 1: Oof! Ordinal Scale Player 2: Who do you think you are?! Kirito: I'm this young lady's bodyguard. You want to talk to her, you need an appointment. Ordinal Scale Player 3: Why, you little...! Ordinal Scale Player 1: Heh! I got a better idea! Let's settle our differences in Ordinal Scale! Rain: Kirito...I'm sorry! Kirito: It's fine, you guys Just make a break for it! Level 80 Seven: Phew! All's well that ends well, huh? Rain: What are you so happy about? Unbelievable! Kirito: Ha ha! Just let her be. Rain: But she doesn't get it! You can't just start singing like that without thinking! Seven: L-Look, I said I was sorry! Kirito: On the other hand...Seven practically made those old folk's century when she sang. If she mad so many people happy, it can't have been all bad... And we all made it out in one piece. Why don't we call it no harm, no foul? Rain: Kirito... Seven: Hee hee! That's right! Rain: Quiet, you! Seven: Aw, man, Rain! Why are you so mean? Kirito: Ha ha ha! Tips Category:Characters Category:Seven Category:Yukata Night Characters Category:4 Star Characters Category:Earth Characters Category:Lance Characters